A Place Called Home
by Tech-Man
Summary: Terra has been gone for several years and finally decides to go back to the one place that ever felt like home. One-shot for now


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans._

A PLACE CALLED HOME

**By: Tech-Man**

The moon rose high above the clouds of Jump City that evening; the bitter cold sweeping in from the North. Mid-December and it was already snowing regularly. 'I have to find my way back', she thought to herself as she trudged through the shin deep snow. 'He just has to forgive me. I don't think I could stand it if he didn't.' A lone strand of blonde hair fell from beneath the dark gray hoodie she wore. The sleeves were well worn, torn and stitched in several places. Carefully she reached up and tucked the loose strand of hair back behind her ear.

Carefully, she lowered herself on to the ground looking out over the bay to the lone island and the carefully placed T that stood atop it. From her current vantage point she could just see the windows that framed the common room. The light giving new definition to the otherwise darkened structure.

'I have to get over there, but I can't let them see me,' she thought. With great care and skill that she had honed over the last five years she swirled the sands from the beach around her creating a small enclosure in which she sat. Slowly the sphere sank into the bay and began its slow progression towards Titan Tower.

After what seemed like forever she felt the sphere begin to slide up the rock of the little island. Once on shore she carefully raised her arms allowing a minute amount of power to flood down them. As they started to grow a hazy yellow she could sense the seismic sensors that Cyborg had no doubt placed around the island as a first stage alert for intruders. Trickling her power over the island she froze all the motion sensors in place allowing her to make her way towards the neglected rear door.

The back door of Titan's Tower looked so much like the wall that unless you knew what you were looking at you would never be able to find it. 'I wonder if they ever bothered to change the code since the last time I was here?' Pressing her palm into the side of the wall, a small keypad jutted out from beneath her hand. She entered the number sequence she had once given to Slade so many years ago.

5 7 3 1 4 6 8 2 9 6 – ERROR INVALID ACCESS CODED ENTERED

'Damn, guess I will have to do this the hard way.' Closing her eyes tightly she focused her power into the ground at her feet willing the ground to flow around her, swallowing her into it. Methodically she moved the dirt around her until she felt the wall in front of her give way to a great open expanse.

Starting with a small hole she peered into the Combat Simulation Room. Everything was turned off. 'I really hope that they haven't changed the placement of all the motion detectors and camera placements,' she thought to herself. Carefully, slowly, delicately she moved through the Com-Sim room. As she approached the door the security control panel activated.

"Please state name and security clearance for access to Titan Tower," Cyborg's voice echoed from the machine.

Startled Terra almost fell backwards. "Umm, it... it's Terra," she answered the system's prompt.

"Voice-print identification authenticated, welcome home."

Completely confused she made her way towards the elevator taking it up to the dormitory level. Terra walked down the familiar corridor past Robin, Starfire, and Raven's. She came to a stop in front of the familiar door to Beast Boy's room.

'Now, do I knock or just let myself in? Does he even want to see me? I haven't even seen BB for over five years? Maybe I shouldn't have come? NO, I have to do this; I have to at least see BB one more time!'

Hesitantly, she reached for the call button and with a sudden purr of speed clicked the open button instead. The door swished open revealing a dark room with huddled mass lightly snoring in the corner. With as much stealth as she could possible muster, Terra walked into the room taking a seat on the only clean chair in the room. 'I could watch him sleep forever,' she thought to herself as turned over bringing his face pointing in her direction.

After an hour or so Terra began feeling tired so leaning back she hiked her feet onto a random pile of junk and pulled back her hoodie allowing her long hair to finally fall free. Stifling a yawn Terra relaxed to wait for Beast Boy to awake.

Like a shadow creeping across his conscience, he awoke from a dream. It had been one of the few pleasant dreams that he had about Terra. Often enough the dreams were of the night he found out that she was working for Slade. God, he wished that he would remember the good times or perhaps just forget her all together. Five years almost to the day he had watched her graduate from the high school and move away from Jump City, away from him.

It tore at his heart every time he walked by the room that she used to stay in. He had begged and pleaded with the other Titans to leave her room. Beast Boy sat up in bed stretching as the covers pillowed around his waist. The small movement out of the corner of eye caught his attention. As quickly and much more agilely he turned out of the bed ready to fight if need be.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, that was what registered in his mind, his eyes just refused to see it. Not three feet in front of him was the girl of his dreams the only one he ever truly loved. Beast Boy stood there for what seemed like ages just watching the slow and steady intake of breath. The way her hair fell about her face, so much longer than it was five years ago.

#####

Slowly, like a child that is being allowed to touch a priceless crystal vase, BB reached a hand out. Carefully he touched her shoulder. When she didn't awake from the pressure he cradled her into his arms and laid her down on the bed. Her clothes were all torn and tattered. She had patches everywhere. Moving to the closet he pulled out some old street clothes and laid them on the chair next to the bed.

Once he got her to the bed he pulled the blanket around her shoulders leaning in to place a quick kiss to her temple. BB headed out the door and down towards the great room with the biggest smile. The double doors swished open revealing Robin and Starfire lounging on the couch.

"Friend Beast Boy, what cause have you for that large smile," Starfire asked turning in Robin's arms.

Robin looked directly at him with a superior look on his face. "Have any late night visitor's?"

Dumb struck all Beast Boy could do was stare at Robin's smug grin and Starfire's bright smile. "Yeah, I found her asleep in the chair. Right now she's still out. I didn't want to wake her," he answered moving towards the fridge. Pulling out a glass of Soymilk he sat down at the bar. "I am so nervous that I don't know what to do. I am happy that she is here, but terrified that she will leave as soon as she wakes up. I can't loose her again guys," Beast Boy pleaded.

#####

Terra stirred when she rolled over expecting to fall and found the edge of a bed instead of the floor. With speed that belied her looks she sat straight up looking frantically around the room. She could not find any trace of Beast Boy.

There upon the chair she had been originally sitting in was a pair of green sweat pants and shirt. She picked up the clothes and made her way into Beast Boy's bathroom. It was as cluttered as the rest of the room, but at least the shower would be warm and she could finally be rid of the clothes she had been wearing for a few weeks now. 'I really hope that this means he want to talk,' Terra thought to herself as she reached through to turn the hot water on.

The water felt wonderful as she began to massage the shampoo into her dirty hair. She took her time and used more than enough soap and water. Turning off the water and combing her hair she dressed in the offered clothing. Heading towards the door in her bare feet. She paused slightly before hitting the button.

The door opened to reveal a blue hooded figure leaning against the opposite wall; the shock of seeing Raven scared Terra so bad that she stumbled backwards loosing her balance. She braced for the inevitable pain from falling on so much junk…

The impact never came and when Terra opened her eyes she found a field of black energy supporting her. Looking up she could see the Raven's eyes glowing around the edges. "Hi Raven, how have you been?" she spoke the last coming out as a laugh.

Raven moved her to a standing position and released the field of energy that was supporting her. "Why are you here, Terra?" Raven asked stepping closer to the thin blonde headed girl.

"I want to talk to Beast Boy," Terra answered summoning more courage than she believed possible. "If he wants me to leave then I will, but I have to at least talk to him first."

"If you break his heart again, Terra, I will break your body in more ways than you could ever imagine," and with the threat lingering on the air Raven strode towards her room and was out of site.

Terra leaned against the wall taking a deep breath. She sincerely hoped she wouldn't be here just to break his heart again. She had already done that enough times and if the clothes were any clue he would at least want to talk to her.

Terra made her way down the hall towards the great double doors of the great room. As they opened a powerful yet familiar force engulfed her in a hug struck her. "FRIEND TERRA, it is so good to see you after so long. Why have you been gone for so long?"

Struggling to breath Terra moved her hands up to try and pry the excited girl from her. "Star, come on lets give them the privacy they deserve," Robin said as he grabbed a hold of Star's arm and began guiding her towards the door. "It's good to see you again Terra," as he turned with Star and walked out of the room.

Once the doors closed Terra searched for Beast Boy. She found him standing with his back to her staring out of the windows. As she began moving towards him he held up his hand. Almost as if she had walked into an invisible wall she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Please, don't come any closer. The desire to touch you is almost too much from over here. I don't think I could take having to let go of you again."

Terra resumed her course towards the sullen Titan. "Beast Boy," she said reaching for his arm and turning him to face her. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I thought that you would be better off with out my interference in your life. I have spent the last couple of years just trying to forget about you and the other Titan's."

Beast Boy trying to speak interrupted her. She raised her hand placing her fingers lightly against his lips. "Please let me finish," she said begging with her eyes that he grant her request. He only managed to nod his head, relishing in the feeling of her skin on his.

"I came to tell you that I do love you, wait, but I will understand that if I have hurt you too much. I will leave Jump City and you will never see or hear from me again. I care too much about you to cause you any more pain. So please tell me Garfield, have I hurt you too much for you to ever take me back?"

She moved back a little ways, enough so she could watch as the emotions played across his face. Anger, pain, fear, loss, surprise, happiness, and love; she watched as they all played across his face all but the hand he had kept on her arm showing he was still there.

"Terra, I love you. I have loved you from the beginning and I still love you. Beast Boy reached out snagging her arm and pulling her in closely. He could feel the soft still warm skin from her shower. The scent of his shampoo in her hair and she leaned in capturing her lips with his. Gently he ran his tongue along her bottom lip silently asking permission to deepen the kiss. She responded in kind their tongues fighting for dominance.

Breaking apart for air he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm so glad you're back," he whispered.

"Me too, BB, me too."

**A/N:** I hope that you enjoyed this story. I have not published or even attempted to write anything for a while now. Feel free to destroy it, but please leave a review.


End file.
